Small Groups
This page is dedicated to groups that existed on 2b2t but have not gained a lot of acknowledgement, disbanded very early, interacted with other groups, and/or did not do something of little significance to the server. Most of these groups are from the Rusher Period and after. In order for these groups to be removed and gain their own page, they must create something large, gain lots of recognition by a medium sized population of 2b2t, or at least 30 members (post Febuary 2018). UPDATE (June 2018): '''A new rule has been implemented, all groups to be declared as a small group must have a minimum of 5 members in their group at the time of being added. '''NO EXCEPTIONS. Any less wouldn't be considered a group. This is to filter out cringy fagtions that are run by 9 year olds or retards that have no idea what they are doing. UPDATE (June 16th, 2018): '''The first rule can be a bit flexible depending on circumstances. If a group is like ~25 and has an actual activity and history, it will get it's own page. Also, if an oldfag group that was predominant but had few members due to varying populations of the server, they will get their own page. ALL FAKE GROUPS WILL BE PURGED, DON'T MAKE SHIT UP. Also, (NOT NECESSARY) to further validate the existence of your group, a permanent discord link would be appreciated to help us prevent fake groups from plaging the wiki. '''UPDATE (June 17th, 2018): '''This is to emphasize on the fact that groups that have done major actions, builds, and contributions to the server will receive their own page, Note A lot of this stuff may be incorrect and most of these are written based off of a few Reddit posts and asking around as these groups are hard to access information on. the propaganda spammed by their members. Feel free to edit any posts that seem incorrect because you may know better than we do. Also, make sure to make the groups in order of their founding. The groups closer to the top of the page are recent groups, while the ones closer to the bottom are older ones (for the most part). Please note that 90% of these are autistic and fagtions. Trojan '''Goals: Trojan is a group that attempts to take down groups who harbor new players, through insiding, shitposting, griefing and whatever they can do in their power to take them down. They work on moderate sized build projects and they are currently working on a base called the Tenth City of Troy, and will soon start a build project named Liberty. They would like to become a group that can trust each other and share exploits, dupes, etc; with each other without worrying about it getting leaked. They hope to form a strong bond with each member In the group. Bases: '''Currently Trojan is working on a base called the Tenth City of Troy, due to how new the group is this is their only base. They will be creating spawn stashes soon, right after the completion of Troy. '''Membership: '''Trojan is an invite only group as well as the discord. The only way to get in is to be invited by the leader, Jumpinqq. That is not easy because you need to be on good terms with their allies. You also must know Jumpinqq as that is the only way you can get in. The group is supposed to be uninsidable, meaning there is a lot of precautions in measure to make sure no one leaks coordinates, and group secrets. '''Ranking Scale: * Praetor * Consul * Legate * Tribue * Centurion * Legionary Group Relations: * Vortex Coalition: Friendly * Emperium: Allied * Highland: Undecided * Infrared: Enemies * Team Rainbow: Enemies * Imperialists V.2: Neutral * Last Templar: Neutral * Peacekeepers: Enemies Unidad This article is about Unidad 2. If you want to read about Unidad 1, see Unidad. Unidad Split (Unidad Side) YotoGamer and Dr decided to renovate their group. Many members were kicked (the majority of them were inactive and members of Exodus) and remained 30 people who are waiting currently for membership. Also, the roles were recreated and all the channels were pruned after 2Bot deleted everything, as he was given Admin rank for unknown reasons on the Unidad discord. Relations * Team Infrared - Neutral * Exodus - Enemies * VoCo - Friendly * SIG - Friendly * Highland - Neutral * Emperium - Neutral/Friendly * The Asylum - Friendly * The Soviets - Friendly Exodus The Unidad Split (Exodus Side) Around Early April 2018, YotoGamer goes inactive. The group begins to get insided, and after a big argument about the groups inactivity, PepperX_ polls for active members and creates a new discord in Late May - early June. Early June 2018, YotoGamer comes back and steps down from owner, giving ownership to PepperX_. After which Dr. Andrew causes a fight between YotoGamer and after a long and not so civil discuission, YotoGamer and Dr. Andrew split off from Unidad and remained in the original Unidad Discord. In the Discussions afterward, Unidad members vote and decided to change their name to Exodus. Since most of Unidad's active membership stayed with PepperX_, no bases or friends were lost. Relations: * Infrared - Neutral * VoCo - Friendly * SIG - Friendly * Emperium - Alliance * Member factions of the UGE - Friendly * The 6th Reich (morph_murph's group) - Alliance Azeria Existed : December 2017 - January 2018 (Azerian Federation) Februrary 2018 - Present (Azeria) Status : Hiatus Leaders: TheHylian13 (founder), Dragonworm (Azeroth), Jensen (Azeroth), HattyTheGreat (Celestial) Banner: https://www.needcoolshoes.com/banner?=palLfqbjotpe (outdated) Logo : none as of right now --- Azeria is a group built off of the dead Azerian Federation. Founder TheHylian13 picked up the pieces of the Federation and tried to build a better group. Fresh Members, (Initiates if going by Federation lingo) were now Illuminated rather than initiated. Members are simply referred to as Azerian. Above and beyond members were promoted to Hyperion, and the best of the best become Celestials. Azeroth is for leaders only. Azeria has a logo for each rank, but the group itself uses the Azerian design. --Last Updated 2/8/2018. subject to change The Church of Cthulu The Church of Cthulu was founded by the youtuber and newfriend Barrendome. Trivia * They occasionally build ocean themed bases. * They are a very small group (based on player count). * Their banner depicts Cthulhu. * They are trying to grow. * It is possible that a new leader might arise called KuddlinKittenz. She might be the new head disciple. Team Inferno History Team Inferno was founded by a player named Rustbound in late 2017. Inferno grew slowly, mainly recruiting new 2b2t players. Notable players who were friends of Retronautx (current leader) joined the group as well, including IHackedWalmart, Killet, and Metrez. After a few months, Inferno continued its growth, but a conflict occurred with Rustbound which caused him to leave Inferno and left the group with player Retronautx in control. A player by the name of I_Love_Autism (ex-Inferno member) was responsible for the original Inferno HQ 's destruction. In early December 2017, a cold war between Inferno and their formally allied group, The Church Of Eden, broke out. However, this war was resolved approximately one week later. There were no battles fought. In late December 2017, the Valley of Wheat 2 (a spawnbase of Inferno's) was griefed without warning. Signs were found by one of Inferno's members claiming that VoCo was responsible, but this was proven false. Closely after, a large majority of Inferno bases were griefed due to insiders from Emperium. Retronautx then proceeded to ban ThejumpyBlazeftw and Racewizard, the supposed insiders. Relations * Team Rainbow - Allied * The Emperium - Ex-allies, now enemies * The Church Of Eden - ex-allies * Highland - ex-allies now enemies * Spawnmasons - enemies * Voco - ex-allies now enemies * UGE - ex-allies now enemies Team Mentos Team Mentos is a group that made a public appearance in kekkekkek1's shitpost. The reason that the group exists is to meme Team Pepsi by teasing them with the mentos and soda reaction. The group has some bases on 2b2t but these bases are built on top or near locations that TheCampingRusher have been to. Team Mentos was created by kekkekkek1 with the main purpose of targeting Team Pepsi on December 27th, 2016. Although it didn't leave any mark on 2b2t until Febuary, 2017. Team Mentos has a client that was a ripped-off Impact client that changed all "Impact" to "Mentos" and a coord tracker built in. Whoever has the client active technically is a member of Team Mentos. Relations *Team Pepsi - Team Pepsi is the main target and the reason Team Mentos exists Known Members *kekkekkek1 *househousehouse1 And whoever uses the Mentos Client. Team TopKek Team TOPKEK is a team that has existed on 2b2t since sometime in 2017, it was founded by ProxyCake and some of the elite members consist of players such as Camoka1, FaithStyle, dae1250, RMextreme, maanus10, and a few others. Team TopKek hasn't done much on 2b2t yet, but they do have an active discord channel. Recently there have been new members such as FaZe_Keem, AmericanTHOT, KekistanMat, and many more. Some teams have tried to start war with Team TopKek but has failed, Many, MANY, times. There is a BIG future for Team TopKek as long as they recruit new members and try to stay active. Team Malaria Team Malaria was a group whose goal was to be feared at spawn. The group split from Team Imperia History Team Malaria started when members of Team Imperia, Flyinqq , Sextinq , and Crystalinqq , split off due to arguments with Imperia hierarchy some time in December, 2016. The group moved on to attack anyone at spawn. The group decided to attack VoCo's Gamma Base when they managed to inside the base thanks to the help of CokeQueen360 . Luckily, all valuables were retrieved before the grief. In retaliation, VoCo sent one of their members, Salamander , to pose as an insider and give coordinates to CokeQueen's dupe stash to members of Malaria. Salamander posed the coords as actual VoCo bases and so Team Malaria ended up griefing their own team member's base. Eventually, stability in the group did not last long as Flyinqq and Crystalinqq had an argument with Sextinq and split off to create Team Coca Cola . Sextinq continued to lead the group until they were insided by RusherIsAutistic and a lot of their items were lost. The group eventually withered away as former members got bored, lost hope, and/or joined other teams and eventually disbanded sometime in February of 2017. Trivia * Team Malaria was a democratized group where no action was taken without proper agreement between all the leaders and the highly ranked members. * Team Malaria was also known as Team Disease, or Team Herpes for various reasons. Relations * Imperia - Imperia are enemies with Team Malaria * The 4th Reich - The relation with The 4th Reich is undecided. * The Vortex Coalition -''' The Vortex Coalition are enemies with Team Malaria. * Yamerockers - The Yamerockers are neutral with Team Malaria. * The Peacekeepers - The Peacekeepers are enemies with Team Malaria. * Team Aurora - Team Aurora are enemies with Team Malaria. * Team Pepsi - The relation with Team Pepsi is undecided. * Singularity - Singularity is an enemy with Team Malaria Notable Members * Sextinq (Founder) (Leader) * Crystanlinqq (Founder) (Defector) * Flyinq (Founder) (Defector) * thesheergenius * Mauiboydmc (Defector) * uglykids * MODKILLER1001 * CokeQueen360 * RusherIsAutistic (Traitor) * Ebola__Chan * __MrGnome__ * L33T * SmokingSenpai * jimmy_808 Imperia Team Imperia is a small rather neutral team that has had roots since early June though has only become more known by its players in October and November 2016. The team's Founder aswell as leader is TheDeathDoctrine, aswell as his fellow friend and leader niftyrobo. Early Days Team Imperia officially began in October when TheDeathDoctrine's team, The Anarchists, and niftyrobo's team, The Inalegie, merged together to form Imperia. Not much is currently known about the Anarchists, but the other half, The Inalegie, originally started in September when a Newfag named niftyrobo started a team called The Epists. The Epists started a base in The Flatlands, but was later abandoned to form a base called PRAWN base. niftyrobo met TheDeathDoctrine when he bought a map from him, starting the friendship. The Epists went on to rename themselves The Inalegie, and let in more members like Crystalinqq, DemonCrown, and Nourdica. PRAWN base was griefed by AutismBot in late October when PeterRichards gave him the coords after finding the base by chance. December Coup The December Coup was a successful break of multiple members after the group involving disputes over a member in the group resulting in members to leave and create Team Malaria. The coup was spearheaded by players Crystalinqq and Flyinqq. Imperia's Disband Imperia disbanded on December 12, 2016. The reasoning for the sudden disband was due to the December Coup and the heavy loss of members leaving to join other groups. TheDeathDoctrine and Niftyrobo officially met the night of the 12th to discuss the future of the group and chose to discontinue the group. Recreation Imperia was revived about 2 weeks after it's disbanding but died again. Relations * The 4th Reich : Imperia is enemies with The 4th Reich for griefing Wrath Outpost and being a bunch of edgelords * The Vortex Coalition : Imperia is enemies with The Vortex Coalition * The Blind Eye Clan : Imperia attempted to ally the Blind Eye Clan, but failed due to the team disbanding * Yamerockers : Imperia is allied with the Yamerockers * The Peacekeepers : Imperia is allied with The Peacekeepers, but hate their banner * Team Aurora : Imperia is highly annoyed by Team Aurora for being a bunch of violent faggots Yamerockers The Yamerockers, originally MLClan but disbanded and then rebooted as this ##### name, or wamarockers because of shitposts, was a group created by MasicoreLord as a "break off group from VoCo and to be with friends. The group got so shitposted that it died. Vendetta Vendetta was a group on 2b2t that was founded by Cerealboxkiller. This group fused with the Peacekeepers. V Fawkes Team V Fawkes was a group founded by lakililo, that formed just as the Rusher War started. The group kept a low profile by avoiding fights and remaining neutral. However, they did conduct small rusher raids and a few suicide bombings at spawn. Their group presented a lot of symbols related to Anonymous, V for Vendetta, and Guy Fawkes. Their motto was "We Seek, locate, annihilate. We are united by one, divided by zero...!". The group only made one base and the members eventually begun to leave and lost contact with each other. Their main channel was owned by cityboss1, who eventually moved on from V Fawkes and founded the Asylum, even using the symbol and banner fron V Fawkes for the Asylum. Relations * Team Rusher - The V Fawkes attacked a few Rusher bases but were never an active participant of the War. * The group remained neutral with the rest of the groups throughout the war. Imperialists V.2 Numbers somewhere in 20 to 30s counting inactive members about 15 are constantly active building bases and spreading influence Imperialists are a 2b2t and other anarchy playing team that is pro incursion and pro vetrain and the leader and founder is 2b2tRiotPolice who is a junefag who joined because of rusher and facepunch forums in 2016. Members: 2b2tRiotPolice MinyTale blakebein brokengriffin trdavis25 jonah_ CobaltDistortion Exect PappyDaddy Hitdox Cloverfrost_ blakebein _Mr_Owl_ woodywooby Alliances: Unidad and the group is in uge History 2b2tRiotPolice/JoeSSKing first joined several groups on server called 1b1t and joined 4b4t to make a group called the government which died after a betrayal in the base and a fight with withers which JoeSSKing went on to create a group with about 7 members on a server called no rules but played other servers also but went against a group ruled by racistbot which used the flag of the white banner neutralists the federation got smaller after there main base at the border got destroyed and then they went on and on the Fourth of July the two teams signed a treaty and celebrated America but JoeSSKing insists he ended the war then the federation was renamed the imperialists and now plays multiple servers. Over time JoeSSKing changed his name to JoeSSImperial and became more serious about anarchy and started learning about it well but after his name change to 2b2tRiotPolice it's almost as if it is a different person. Order of Lucifer The Order of Lucifer was a splinter group of the Peacekeepers after an inside conducted by the Emperium. Prussian Empire A splinter group of Highland founded by Scythe8252, LuigiBro74, ItsJaxo, and supeR after they were looked down upon by upper ranking members and their base was griefed by Highland members. The four went off to create the first generation of the Prussian Empire. The group currently has had 2 generations. Also, the group is a bit autistic. The first generation was active for a few months, building a few castle like builds and later disbanded, with not much done. The second, however had more activety, starting with an apparent inside attempt on the Emperium and Scythes' small castle getting "cucked by ThejumpyBlazeftw" on March 14th, 2018 in retaliation. The group then allied with the Last Templars, which the alliance really isn't serious, and the Guild, which was later crushed by the Emperium, Highland, and the Asylum. They later participated in the 6th Incursion, not being part of the actual Incursion group alliance and eventually went off to join Armorsmith's autistic Armorstate alliance. Holy League Occalan Empire Lifeisgood72's group Prelude Formerly a group started by SonEasterZombie and PapaBlades, the group is fuckin dead now as every member but Son has quit, but SonEasterZombies personal banner is the same as the Prelude Banner. 'Team Equinox ' 'Team Equinox, '''aka as Team Neutrality, was an idea for a team during The Rusher War that was leaderless. It was supposed to be the "neutral" side of the war and its goal was to sabotage and attack both Rushers and Veterans.The only known member was ArcaniumIchor who posted the idea on the 2b2t sub reddit. The team (Or the idea of the team) was eventually reorganized as the 'Peacekeeper group by PandasauceYT. The Turtles The Turtles were a group that existed on 2b2t during the beginning of the Rusher War . Their leader was xTurtle, a notorious youtuber who hacks on minecraft servers. He posted a video about 2b2t on June 17, 2016, and created an 11 video series on it. His team was composed of his fans and they supposedly created a few newby bases. Team Veteran completely eradicated the group by slaughtering most of his fans early on during the war. xTurtle also left 2b2t because he died in the End. The group was similar to Team Rusher as the group was completely disorganized. Team Eternity Team Eternity is a neutral group and was formed by Ultimate21Alex. Their main purpose is to back up groups or help groups during major conflicts. Their major ally is Infrared and neutral with Vortex Coalition. The idea of Team Eternity began during the Rusher War but it wasn't created until the 6th incursion ended. After this Ultimate21Alex recruited fellow players to join and thus creating Team Eternity. Team Apex Team Apex is a very small group formed by KingOda. They formed really just to survive for a bit, but have special plans for the future of the team that is more than just surviving together. The group was originally a group on a non-anarchy SMP (Survival Multiplayer) server. However, when the user VillagerFilms asked for a team, KingOda had the idea to move Team Apex over to 2b2t. He invited many of the former Team Apex members to join them, thus forming Team Apex on 2b2t. The Stingers The Stingers was a group formed by two people, Hornet2001 and HoneyBeeWing. It was formed on the Hive as a joke, but truly became a group after the duo joined a Serbian faction server. Its name was "Zemlja Picke" or something like that, meaning "Land of Cunts", however the base shut down and little is left (if anything) of it. The group recruited some members, however, Hornet2001 was banned after accidentally using speedhacks in the lobby. Hornet2001 wanted to find a server were he could use his hacks at will, and found 2b2t. The group migrated there and made their first few bases not so far away from spawn, and unsurprisingly, all were griefed. After a while, they invited a player going by the name of pitp0tpat, who had vast resources, probably from a dupe. With these resources, Hive Castle was built. Hive castle was their finest base yet and their last. It was built far out, but their mistake was that a few 1000 blocks away from Hive castle was another base that invited newfags, so they found the base and destroyed it. After the grief of their largest base yet, they split up and quit 2b2t. HoneyBeeWing continued to play minecraft on a parkour server, but after a while, he got tired and perma quit Minecraft in late 2016. Category:Factions Category:Groups Category:Lists